gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Zimbalist
Amy Zimbalist is a ace MS pilot for the Union in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V and [[Mobile Suit Gundam 00I| 00I]] Personality & Character Amy Zimbalist is a very sophisticated young man and donned a sweet and easy-going persona. Skills & Abilities It is implied from that Amy Zimbalist started off as being an atrocious MS pilot, whilst piloting a Shell Flag. However, along the way, his skills managed to improve to the extent that he was allowed to pilot one of the rare Advanced GN-Xs and the Ahead Forcing Scout Type. The fact that he managed to survive both the 00 Gundam Seven Sword Type and Cherudim Gundam SAGA, indicated a high amount of skill. Off the battlefield and out of the MS, it is noted that Amy appears to be quite the flirt and ladies man, judging from Robert Spacey's narrative. History Taken from Robert Spacey's narrative on Amy Zimbalist's career as a pilot in Gundam 00V Amy Zimbalist meet Ms. Deborah Galiena and Robert Spacey right after the final battle with Celestial Being. At the Union Okinawa base looking for refuge. There Amy was piloting a Shell Flag then. Robert didn’t think he would ever forget his piloting. He thought it was awful because it took him some time to just get the Mobile Suit to walk. Later on his skills were extremely well-matched to the specifics of piloting machines equipped with GN Drives. Because GN Drive-equipped Mobile Suits use GN Particles for movement and propulsion, controlling them required quite a different set of skills. He was a pilot who seems to have been born to pilot such machines. There is probably not a person in the world who hasn’t heard the name Amy Zimbalist. This UN war hero has earned the nickname “Steel Cowboy” from his fans and “Devil of Unification” by his detractors. He came into prominence after Celestial Being was defeated. The UN’s plan for the unification of the world included the abolition of national military forces - a mission in which Zimbalist distinguished himself and was soon recognized as an ace pilot and allowed the use of an Advanced GN-X. Being an expert on Mobile Suit development history, Robert had decided to devote a chapter to his personal machine. The Advanced GN-X could be tuned to better match its pilot’s abilities. Since he was a Union pilot, his standard equipment included large defense rods on both shoulders. What made his unit special was not its appearance, but its inner settings. He removed the safety limits on the vernier thrusters allowing his suit to fly at incredibly high speeds, like a wild horse. This fighting style is what earned him the nickname “Steel Cowboy.” Effective combat is usually impossible in such a destabilized machine, but he was able to handle it with ease and even seemed to enjoy it. Some even referred to his strength as that of a “Gundam reborn.” Amy was hired by Wang Liu Mei, and battled with 00 Gundam Seven Sword type while piloting his Advanced GN-X. And using a simulator, fights 00. And then he was defeated. After several months from here, the news about CB's revival will pour. The data by Amy was used as part of 00's development data. Later on, he faces Cherudim Gundam SAGA with his Ahead Forcing Scout Type.The GNX-704T/FS Ahead enforced reconaissance type, popularly named "Long Tail". It can stand around one week without replenishment.Amy Zimbalist boards the Advanced Jinx and arrived at the base where the asteroid was destroyed, and intercepts the Cherudim that trespassed the base.Because Amy can't control his machine that has a special characteristic of changing its appearance in narrow passageways, Amy waited for the Cherudim outside the base. Amy attacks Cherudim that is in front of him. Then only after a few shots from its rifle, it immediately silenced. He thought that it was his chance, but after trying to attack, before he knew it, Cherudim's hand grasped a new gun. And then it did so many times. "That's cheating! How much darn equipment does that have!" Amy then soon had reached his pseudo-solar furnace action time limit, and Cherudim then quietly left.In an Ahead enforced reconaissance type. Amy, who was assigned to the CB specialty reconaissance force, embarked for about one week in the Ahead enforced reconaissance type popularly named as "Long Tail". Why wasn't the cockpit made for two people? This small space would be useful to deepen relationships of two people and to bring love. Amy did not think that his fellow passenger might not be a female. It was said that he would not return until he finds the secret CB base, but gradually, the limit of his machine started to be reached. At that time, his sensors detected the weak heat source of an asteroid. After Amy saw the warning, he used all of his remaining particles to move and bombard the asteroid with his GN Beam Canon. At the same time, his machine completely become unable to move. After he fired a rescue signal, he could do nothing but pray that his comrades would soon come to assist. Amy Zimbalist vs. Klaus Grado. Klaus had the purpose of separating Amy, who was guarding the base, and in the gap Katharon blew up the base. After the fight, Amy found out that his opponent Klaus belongs to the third Middle East branch, and swore that he would take revenge on him as his fated rival. However, they never met again. Hiling, who sortied in the Superbia Jinx for the CN’s base destruction mission reminisces about Amy Zimbalist, who reported as a substitute for duty. Amy said that Hiling is “cute”. She is a battle type who has no sexual distinction, but because there is an inconvenience in the human society, each of them pretends to be either male or female. Hiling pretended to be a female. She had no bad feelings when called “cute”. Amy Zimbalist was one of the performers along with Deborah Galiena testing for the Neo-Hed. After the test, Deborah frankly said her thoughts to the engineer.“…Thank you”.For the first time, the face of the engineer lit with happiness.But Amy said, “I think it’s impossible that it doesn’t have a damned head!”.After this, the engineer said to Amy, “A head is nothing but a decoration!." “Some words from this damned Steel Cowboy.”They ended up in a scuffle. Debrah and Amy sortie against the anti-Federation PMC. Prior to sortieing, faulty parts were found in Debrah’s GN-X’s fake solar furnace, at which time Amy offered his own machine’s parts to Debrah. Debrah sortied in an Advanced GN-X and Amy in a normal GN-X. At one point, Amy was shot down, but the enemy leader was in the area he crashed, furthermore, through his machine’s crash a secret facility was exposed. Eco Calore is piloting Gundam Astrea Type F2 to test out the GN hammer developed by Sherilyn. The GN hammer has a new material in the spikes making it more effective against other mobile suits. Then Amy piloting his Advance GN-X interrupts Eco Carole testing of the GN hammer, but he was ordered by Sherilyn to retreat. Gundam 00I Amy Zimbalist was also seen in Gundam 00I when Leif was watching the news and seen Amy Zimbalist in his Advance GN-X battling Katharon forces. References External Links *Amy's profile on 00 official (Japanese, scroll down) *GNX-604T Advanced GN-X on Zeonic Scanlations Category:Anno Domini characters